Fractured Souls
by Ms willow gosermer
Summary: Voldermort never attacked hogwarts he instead took control of the wizarding world so that the light had to hide in the dark. Harry is meant to save them but when he loses Ginny in a raid it seems that nothing can reach him except maybe an old team mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my new story please enjoy and remember to review **

**well go on read it.**

Harry sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld place. He stared blankly ahead of him, in his hand there was a knife which he was stabbing into the table before removing it and repeating the process.

Although blank his face occasionally displayed the grief which was tearing his soul in two.

Hermione and Ron were stood in the door to the basement kitchen, they had watched this scene for the past two months every morning he would rise and walk down to his spot at the table, only picking at his food and paying vague attention to the world around him. He was broken and no one knew hoe to fix him.

Hermione tugged lightly on Ron's arm a silent signal for him to follow her. They moved to the modest drawing room at the front of the house. Ron passed her slowly entering the room and sitting at one of the chairs. Hermione closed the door and moved to sit opposite him placing her hands in her lap before slowly but audibly exhaling.

"I'm going to save you the trouble of asking Mione." Ron had a loving but regretful tone to his voice. "I don't know hot to get to him he's …well unreachable."

Ron looked into his girlfriends eyes in search of some sort of comfort and he found it in her round eyes glistening in the room's soft light and as she smiled they softened and moved Ron so that the tear which had been welling in his eyes spilled out and flowed down over his cheeks.

Hermione slipped across the small space between then and sat next to him causing him to rest his head on her shoulder letting the tears flowed freely down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. Hermione held him making small circular movements on his back with her hand.

Slowly the sobbing stop until he was sniffing making the odd hiccuping noise between words.

"I ca…c…can't ….lose him…Mione" he paused for breath "After Gin…Gi." He swallowed unable to admit the loss of his sister out loud.

"I know, I know Ron" Hermione spoke in a soothing melodic tone.

There peace however was short lived as a rather flustered McGonagall swiftly opened the door disturbing them. She initially faltered confused by the scene of the grown man crying. She quickly composed herself.

"Emergency meeting in the kitchen." Although sharp McGonagall had a warmth to her voice.

Ron stood quickly straitening himself up before using a spell which prevented others from seeing that he had been crying. The three people exited the room and were caught in a small tidal wave of bodies that was heading towards Harry and the kitchen.

--

Hermione and Ron settled down on either side of Harry waiting for Mad eye Moody to brief them on why they had been called.

" Now I'm sure some of you know why we are all here but for those of you who don't ," He passed several copies of the same file down the table. While his fake eye continually zoomed round in his head. Ron opened one.

"This is Amilie Bates daughter of Andrew and Elizabeth Bates and sister to Robert Bates, now we know that all the Bates' mentioned are order sympathises' including Amilie and that Robert was working on some kind of resistance in the south west of the country. However we received evidence yesterday from their house elf from the family home that the ministry arrived at around 9:00 last night to apprehend all 4 members of the family for questioning, however in the struggle both Mr and Mrs Bates were killed, while Amilie and Robert are now being held in Ministry cells for currently undisclosed crimes." Moody paused before lowering the tone and adopting a grave expression.

" I am sure that I do not need to emphasis to you how vital it is that we rescue both Miss and master bailey as soon as possible."

Harry who was only paying vague attention to Moody found that his attention was suddenly caught by the pictures in the file that Ron had in front of him. There was one A4 page covered in a collection of photo's they were all quite small but one could still pick out the same pretty, grinning girl in all of them.

Harry teased the page towards him to take a closer look. It was then that he realised who the girl was, the centre photo showed her in Gryffindor quidditch robes, her animated face giggling as Fred and George Weasly raised Her onto there shoulders raising the quidditch cup above her head, everyone around her was cheering including Harry who's smile was stretching from ear to ear.

Harry had not realised that the rest of the room was watching him intently for the first time in 2 months a small smile had graced his lips as he slipped into the memory of winning the Quidditch house cup in his final year.

Harry slipped away for a minute or two as he was brought back into the room by the sound of his name and Ron clicking his fingers.

"Oh sorry," Harry mumbled coming back to reality. "So erm whats the plan"

Everyone looked at him in shock unsure to why the he had, had such a sudden change in persona and what could have made him forget the death of the person whom many had considered his soul mate.


	2. The Ministry

A man moved down a small dreary corridor flanked by two other men one on each side. He strode down the corridor causing the lamps on the walls to flicker. Reaching the end he turned to his right to face a large imposing metal door. Although badly lit one could still see the flaked gold lettering in the centre as it glittered occasionally in the flickering light of the oil lamps. You could even see if you looked close enough what was once spelt on the door.

**Maximum Security**

No unauthorised entry

With a silent movement the middle man who was taller than the other two signalled to them to open the door. This was an intricate process. First the two unlocked the primary door with a complex spell in which they in tandem waved their wands, with great flair this then signalled the next step a key was produced by the taller of the three moving forward he placed the key into a keyhole of equal size on the left hand side of the door and turned it until it disappeared inside this released the lock on a large wheel in the centre of the door.

The other two began to turn the and slowly unlock the imposing entrance, after another minute or so they heard the final release as the door slowly swung open.

The room inside was even gloomier than the corridor from which they had come. The three lowered the hoods of their cloaks; the tallest of the three flicked his hair slightly when doing this he uncovered the flowing platinum blonde cascade. He strode confidently and with a slightly cocky air towards the cell directly in front of him.

He signalled for the man on the right to open the door, he tripped over a stone on the uneven floor, causing him to fall flat on his face. And the key to clatter noisily on the floor. Scrabbling to get to the keys the man picked them up only to be hit sharply on the head by the platinum blonde

"For Merlin's sake," he grabbed the keys before hitting him again and mumbled. "If you want something done."

The blonde shoved the key into a depressing iron riveted door with only a small 5x2 inch window. He pushed the door inwards swiftly causing it's occupant to jump.

"Bate's" the man spat out her name as if it were something foul.

The young woman raised her head to get a better look at her captor

"Draco?" she questioned as in the dim light the mans only defining feature was his platinum white blonde hair. Her laughed sending involuntary shivers down her spine.

"Try again"

High above the dark, dank and dingy cells of the ministry a small group of people were huddled together in an abandoned cinema. All of them were silent bar two men stood bickering in the centre of the group.

"Harry James Potter, what part of you cannot come on the mission did you not understand?" although hushed everything else about Moody's voice and body language was showing he was in full ranting mode.

"I understood perfectly, but I will not stand by while innocent people need rescuing"

"Harry you are in no position to go gallivanting of saving people especially when they are being held in the depths of the ministry, what do you think would happen to you if you got caught."

Silence followed Harry turned his back on Moody, he knew that the old auror was right but he still could get why Moody wouldn't let him take hi own risks.

"This is for your own good"

Harry screamed venting his frustration. "Everyone always tells me it's for my own good, for Merlin's sake I'm 20 years old can't I for once do what I want and what I thinks best." Harry kept eye contact with the man.

Moody paused reflecting on what he had said. "Alright but any sign that things are getting out of hand and you're out of there got me" Harry nodded. " right lets go over this plan one more time," the rest of the team gathered round, "Now the Bates children are being held in the maximum security cells and are so far being held with no charge. We are going to gain entry via the service entrance as it is the most security free and will give the best access to the dungeons, we get in and out with as little fuss as possible I do not want anyone to know were there so stealth is of the up most importance ok" everyone nodded." Ok off we go."


	3. Plan B

Checking the coast was clear the order slipped out of the abandoned cinema

Checking the coast was clear the order slipped out of the abandoned cinema. In the early morning light they cloud slip unnoticed to the ministry's back entrance. Moody stopped raising his hand so that the other followed suit. A small bay in front of them was filled with lorries, trucks and vans slowly filling into the ministry through a large double door. The forecourt was teaming with guards. Making a small hole in the perimeter fence the team squeezed through, they silently made there way to a small service entrance stunning anyone who could raise the alarm that they were present. Once inside they made there way to the ministry's large atrium.

Before them stretched the imposing image of a new centre piece which dominated the grand entrance hall. The original golden masterpiece was gone and in its place was a dark and rather depressing statue. It showed Lord Voldermort in a heroic pose. His wand arm was stretched out high above his head from its tip a burst of light was erupting which was helping to light the reception area of the atrium while the other was motioning to the masked people behind him beckoning them to the light.

Moody directed the group behind a large pillar. There was no one at the ministry this early so they as far as they knew they were unlikely to be interrupted.

"Right we do this with as little fuss as possible in and out, no is to know we were …"

His short peep talk was however cut short at the sound of voices at the far side of the atrium. Both he and Harry put there heads round the pillar from there position they could see a group of figures on the far side two of them were bound there hands behind there backs and there faces were covered. They were being escorted by around six death eaters three on each of them. Harry turned to Moody waiting for decisive action. He paused for a second before answering.

"We follow"

And so the journey began with **disolutioment** charms sent the group moved across the atrium and followed the group of death eaters. They moved down corridors twisting this way and that, for fear of getting lost Hermione placed invisible tracing charms all over the walls of that they had passed. To ensure they could find their way out.

Finally they came to what seemed the end rounding a corner the group can almost face to face with whom they were following quickly turning back so not to be seen Moody moved rounded the corner again under a invisibility cloak. He still however stayed close to the corner. He leaned forward so that he could hear what the death eaters were saying.

**Luicis** Malfoy removed his mask letting his hair fall to just above his waist. His voice had it's normal forceful authority.

"The Dark Lord has given his explicated want to bring the hearing forward." At this the heads of both the captives raised, they were quickly shoved down. "Yes that's them Amilie and Robert Bates"

"Through the door on the left." The man facing **Lucius **looked up form his ledger and motioned to said door.** Lucius** nodded curtly and went through the door followed by his entourage and the prisoners. Moody came back round the corner, removed the cloak and nodded, the group moved back the way they cam and went through a door named "Gallery" once in the public Gallery they took inconspicuous seats at the back but so they could still see exactly what was going on.

Robert and Amilie were now sat unbound and with blindfolds removed in the centre of the large room. Harry noted that unlike the trial of the **dumstrang** headmaster that he had seen in his 4th year in** Dumbledors penisive. **The room was fairly empty the death eaters were all sat on chairs that were raised above the main floor at around 8 Ft on the tiered seating which encircled the court floor.

A figure moved towards Robert and Amilie. She walked with a slow and what with some stretch of the imagination could be describe as elegant; she was dressed head toe in pink and was slow twiddling her wand in her right hand. Umbridge. She slowly moved towards the two before settling in front of Robert.

"Mr Bates this court is here to determine whether or not you are guilty of conspiracy to over through the ministry. The evidence will be presented and the jury will determine you sentence and whether or not you are guilty. You cannot have any presentation and anything that you present in the court maybe refused as evidence and may be used against you, you are also denied the right to call witnesses. Any questions?"

"Why dose my sister need to be here?"

"Oh you'll see." Umbridged turned as she replied and smiled wickedly at the death eaters in front of her.

She then pulled out a small note book from her bright pink handbag.

"Question one how long have you been involved with the order?"

"What," asked a shocked Robert, "I…I've never had anything to…I've never even heard of something called the order."

"Really!" Umbridge spoke in a sickly sweet tone. "Maybe this will jog your memory, Crucio."

Everyone on the gallery winced noticeable as the curse hit not Robert but his sister her blood curdling scream echoed off the walls of the large room. Robert struggled against the binds that attached him to the chair as he desperately tried to reach his sister to end her pain. Unable to do anything he hung his head and mumbled something under his breath, she lifted the curse and asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"I wasn't working with the order I was going solo." Umbridge rounded on the man her toad like features crumpling into a smile.

"Ha you, I'd like to see that." Umbridge than rattled off a series of charges all of which are were false and many which seemed to be completely made up. She then turned to the death eaters which made up the jury. "Your Verdict?"

**Lucius **Malfoy stood. "The Jury finds Mr Robert Bates guilty of one count of conspiracy to commit treason and five of knowing going against the laws of our good Lord we also finds his sister Miss Amilie Bates guilty of being an accessory to conspiracy to commit treason."

"What no she never knew she's innocent," Both of the siblings were being dragged off the chairs and back the way they had come. Richard was shouting begging for his sister to be let go. All the while they both struggled to get back to each other.

"Richard!" Amilie's panicked voice called out her brother replied with a clam reassuring tone telling her everything was going to be alright whether he believed it was another matter.

Just as the two were being pushed out of the courts door Moody stood abruptly and signalled for the others to follow. They quickly wound their way back to the entrance. Rounding the final corner they had created the perfect ambush. Chaos ensued the death eaters pushed the two hostages behind them ad began to throw spells at the intruders Harry was stood battling on when out of the corner of his eye he saw the Bates siblings being dragged towards a side door. Over powering the death eater he called over to Moody who gave him a quick nod of approval for him to go and get them.

He pushed as quickly as he could through the death eaters and grabbed Amilie by the waist, he pulled but realised that he was getting no where because she was holding her onto her brother's hand for dear life.

"Let me go" Robert was shouting at his sister.

"No I won't I'm not going to let go." Amilie tried to secure her grip by grabbing his wrist with both hands. But her brother's captors were to strong final they prevailed final pulling him form her tender grip and slamming the door in face. Leaping from Harry's arms Amilie flung herself at the door banging on the door she screamed at the top of her lungs but slowly her volume dipped as she became defeated. "Give him back please ….Robert…Robert."

"We got to go." Moody called, Harry held out his hand for Amilie she paused but eventually placed her small delicate fingers in his firm grip.


	4. Old to New

The group sprinted back up the corridors to the main atrium twisting and turning they found that they were regularly ending on top of death eaters all the time Harry found he was dragging and pushing Amillie along. He would shove her behind a statue and pillars at the first sign of trouble as with no wand she had no hope of protecting herself. Finally they surfaced, the atrium was now a little busier the odd low paid lackey zipping across the halls vast floor space.

"Take aim" Hermione spun round to the source of the voice coming face to face with a line of ten death eaters wands poised ready to aim at the intruders.

"Take cover" Her voice rang out around the hall as the order fled over and into a large reception desk for protection form the oncoming shower of spells.

"Right" Moody lent against the wall of the desk while Ron, Hermione, Bill and Charlie sent a stream of spells back at the death eaters to hold them off.

"No pressure but we could do with getting out of here" Charlie called down.

"What about flooing" suggested Mr Wesley.

"No good we're not connected to the new system and it would give them an open door to our headquarters."

"I am" Amillie who was sat just by Ron's feet nervously repeated her statement to ensure she had been heard. "My house is on the network that's how they got in." Her voice dropped as she remembered her last moments at her home.

"Well I suppose it's worth a try but is there anyway of stopping there pursuit" Moody's tone was being to sound more optimistic. At the same moment Bill ducked down to swap with his father "What about setting off the fire alarm it would give us enough time to escape but little chance that anyone could follow us."

"Excellent idea Bill" Moody slapped the younger man on the back. "Right on the count of three, 1,2,3" The deafening sound of an alarm echoed round the room.

The team made a dash for a fire once they were all in Amillie said their destination with the familiar short lived dizziness over they landed in a spacious fireplace in the Bates' living room tumbling out they landed in a pile on the hearth rug. Harry picked himself up of the floor and dusted ash of his jeans and T-shirt.

It took him a moment to notice that Amillie was stood stock still her shoulders tense, the rest of her body unmoving. There was broken glass strewn across the floor all of the chairs were upturned , a cabinet in the corner was now resting on the sofa and it's contents scattered on the floor.

The paintings were at skewed angles some also had substantial burns on them. Without warning Amillie spun round and with little knowledge of who was behind her buried her head in Herry's chest. Shocked by this Harry stood rather dumbfounded for a second oblivious on how to respond. Slowly he brought his hand up and reassuringly patted her on the back as her muffled sobs caused her to shake and her tears we-ted his T-shirt.

"Amillie" Moody gentle encouraged the youth to look him in the face. "We can't stay very long I need you to go upstairs with Hermione and pack anything you want to take with you."

Amillie nodded "It's this way." She led the older woman through to the houses main hall and up the stairs, all around them there were more signs of the struggle that had occurred so recently in the dwelling, to the first floor turning a corner she opened a small door which revealed a small spiral staircase. "Nearly there." Finally after a short climb Amillie pushed open the door to her room.

It was a modest in size and circular with 2 windows facing each other across the room. The bed which sat between these two windows and the foot of which faced the rooms door was a dark brown with wiggly sliver lines painted all over it there was a blue net canopy over the head of the bed and light blue sheets with white dots that matched the curtains the floor and the wardrobe were both done in the same wood as the bed although the floor was slightly lighter , while the walls were painted in a deep royal blue.

"This won't take long" Amillie pulled a small suitcase, a holdall and a little rucksack. With a flourish of her wand the majority of her belongings flew into the bags. Hermione took the holdall while Amillie followed behind with the suitcase and the rucksack. They finally arrived back in the Bates manor hall.

"We can apperate by the main gate."

The group set off done the house's main drive. As they walked Harry began to notice that Amillie was walking with slight difficulty carefully reaching forward he wrapped his around the suitcase's handle, Amillie turned as his hand grazed against hers a small graced her lips and her cheeks flushed a soft pink. There eyes locked for a moment before each turned quickly away cheeks glowing red.

"We can apperate once we're on the other side." Amillie looked back only the top most chimneys of her former home visible from there low position at the gate. She felt numb not sad not scared just numb, her world was lost and the last person she had left was miles away being tortured and accused by malevolent death eaters.

"Amillie" the name of her voice jolted her form her thoughts. "Amillie if you side apperate with Hermione" she mutely nodded and taking the former prefects hand feeling the familiar feeling of being squeezed through the eye of a needle.

She had landed in a narrow hall way, on her night Hermione was closing some curtains. The corridor was rather depressive with its dark colours and peeling wallpaper, following Hermione down the hall way and down a small flight of stairs into the houses homely and warm basement kitchen. Amillie began to sniff the air roast chicken her favourite. Without warning she was enveloped in a massive hug by a woman she assumed was, form the red hair, Mrs Wesley. At first she tensed surprised by the sudden contact but the strength with which she hugged her, her arms wrapping right around the girls shoulders reminded Amillie so much of her own mother that she instinctively grabbed hold of the woman's apron white knuckled and began to sob so violently she shook. Mrs Weasly placed her hand on her back and soothingly rubbed it. She slowly led her out of the room and away from prying eyes to her new bedroom. But her crying was interrupted when a loud shriek came from the floor above them. Expecting the worst everyone took to arms and rushed up the stairs in tight formation. But within seconds Amillie and Mrs Wesley could hear laughing looking quizzically at each other they went up after them, in the corner of the landing was Ron wand pointed at the floor a look of sheer terror on his face. Because in the middle of the landing was a small pine martin tail in the air and emitting quiet hissing noises.

"Peytra!" The little animals ears perked up at the sound of it's name and he jogged over to his owners open arms. "silly billy" she cooed wiping the tears form her face and trying to hide the high pitched tone of her voice. "There's no need to be scared of Ron"

"Scared of me, that thing attacked me it tried to claw my bloody face off." Ron pushed past the crowed who were laughing even harder now as his face had gone beetroot red.


End file.
